Tell 'em Riddick's Dead
by Aviusa
Summary: Oneshot [Tell 'em Riddick's dead, he died somewhere back on that planet.] The closing scenes of Pitch Black from Riddick's perspective.


A/N I've really wanted to write this fanfic almost ever since I finished watching the movie for the first time over a year ago; it's nothing spectacular, but yeah…

(I don't own anything)

WARNING: There is some swearing in this story (this is mostly for my friends who might actually be shocked by it) the F words is used a total of 3 times because that is how the movie goes; this story is based off of the actual script for the movie and I only added in Riddick's feelings and internal dialog based off of how Vin Diesel played Riddick.

* * *

**Tell 'em Riddick's dead**

The power cells were all I needed to get out of here, I didn't need anyone else, and I most certainly did not need the three people I had left behind; they were only a dead weight around my neck, dragging me down.

Riddick was surprised when Carolyn appeared, out of the pouring rain, into his blazing headlights, although she had been willing to sacrifice the lives of others to save her own at the beginning of this little cruise gone wrong, Riddick had thought her a changed, a weakened, person; apparently he had been wrong, the overbearing need to survive had triumphed again.

There was a swagger in the ex-convict's step as he let the hatch down again to let her in; it would seem that, her attempts at making him feel more human had fallen under his instincts of survival.

"Strong survival instinct. I admire that in a women." A smirk played across Riddick's lips as he looked the dripping Carolyn up and down.

"I promised them, that we would go back with more light." Her entire body seething in a mix of fury and determination, Carolyn's gaze bored in Riddick.

"Did you?" Riddick leaned forward; bracing his arm's against the sides of the ship. "Hmm." So she hadn't fought for him or survival but them; the newfound respect for Carolyn died away.

No doubt perceiving his disgust; Carolyn threw down her light. "What, are you afraid?"

Riddick laughed at her childish attempt at forcing him to comply with her wishes. "Me, afraid?"

"Come on Riddick. There's gotta be some part of you that wants to rejoin the human race."

Riddick pulled back; he wouldn't admit it, but that had cut him. "Truthfully, I wouldn't know how."

"Well, then just give me more light for them. I'll go by myself." Carolyn held fast to her determination; it was a waste of an otherwise perfectly good woman.

"Ok." Riddick reached back to grab his own string of lights; hoping, doubting, that she would actually follow through with these trumpets of courageous grandeur.

He threw it to her. "There you go." He certainly wasn't going to go back for them.

"Please just come with me." All of a sudden Carolyn's body leaned forward, and her face contorted to reveal the fear that plagued her.

"I have a better idea." Riddick's smugness returned; she did need him. "Come with me."

Moments stretched out to several long seconds of complete silence as Carolyn thought over this proposition; Riddick could see she was tempted. He would win. His way, kill or be killed, lookout for your own skin only, was the only way; any questions that had arisen since their arrival on this godforsaken planet were all crap.

Finally, Carolyn looked back up at Riddick, her face as hard as she could make it. "You're fucking with me, I know you are." She accused coldly.

"You know I am?" Tilting his head to the side Riddick rose to his full height at the top of the hatch, to tower over Carolyn. "You don't know anything about me." He replied; looking down at her through his dark goggles. "I will leave you here."

Carolyn's breath hitched, and her eyes moved to stare out into the foreboding blackness, back to where imam and Jackie were hiding.

"Step inside."

Her legs gave way, and Carolyn slowly curled in on herself; down into the mud, as the words forced themselves out past all the tears. "I can't."

"Sure you can."

"I can't."

Carolyn could be useful, if only she would only make the right decision, Riddick assured himself as he leaned forward, offering her his hand; it wasn't because he felt anything for her, thar was ridiculous. "Here, I'll make it easy on you." Her pathetic sobbing continued, as she continued to mouth the words I can't. "Take my hand. Come on."

Carolyn only fell more into herself, her breath coming out in gasps as she continued to sob into the mud. "Come on." Riddick continued his almost gentle coercion.

Carolyn shook her head hopelessly.

"Look, no one's gonna blame you. Save yourself Carolyn."

Carolyn finally looked up, her eyes begging Riddick to go back with her; her please was hardly discernible through the pounding rain, and her own tear slurred words.

"Come on." Riddick stepped down, to were Carolyn lay. "Come on." Reaching down, he placed his hands on her waist and gently pushed her forward.

"That's it." Carolyn slowly moved to crawl forward, up the hatch, still crying. "That's it." She moved to stand, and Riddick stepped back. "Good girl."

The sounds of those things rang out from the darkness, and Riddick turned to look as Carolyn continued up into the ship; screaming, she was on top of him, and they were rolling in the mud.

"You, you listen to me!" Somehow, by the element of surprise, Carolyn had managed to get on top, and was now screaming and spitting into Riddick's face. "I am the captain of this ship and I am not leaving anyone on this rock with those fucking things, even if that means –" Suddenly Carolyn was in the air; Riddick managed to flip her around and under him, his shiv at her neck.

"Get that thing off my neck." Carolyn demanded, surprisingly calm for someone who had just been bellowing at the top of their lungs.

"Shut up!" Riddick's entire body seethed with anger. When would this woman give up? "You'd die for them?" Make her face the fact of what would probably happen; make her come to a decision.

"I would try for them." Her eyes were clenched shut against the rain, as she answered, but did not answer, Riddick.

"You didn't answer me." If anyone went back they were going to die; there was no way around that.

"Yes, I would, Riddick. I would. I would die for them." Squirming under his shiv, Carolyn pressed against his legs that were locked around her, her eyes opening to slits to look up at him.

"How interesting." Pulling off his goggles, Riddick took a long to take in Carolyn's expression; she seemed sincere. But how could anyone be like that? Everyone in the galaxy just looked out for their own butts; maybe following her, to see her try to do this, was more interesting then living.

They had been hiding in a cave, Imam and Jackie.

"I never had a doubt." Jackie assured him, as Riddick appeared at the crevice entrance to the cave; bringing back the strange connection he felt towards his look alike; that Riddick had been ignoring up 'till then.

"Anyone not ready for this?" Riddick smirked, they were all dieing and going strait to hell, that was for sure.

"There is my God, Mr. Riddick." Well, let him think what he wanted.

They ran down that valley, like the devil himself was whipping at their heels. They swung around a outcrop, and Riddick stopped dead in his tracks; one of the aliens was just standing there.

Riddick fell against the cliff face, behind a bolder, as one, and two more fighting, fell around the first. There was no way they were going to get past them.

Riddick reached back to clasp Carolyn's hand; they were going to have to stay close. Then, they ran again; the four humans charging between the two lines of aliens.

Someone slipped, and fell, and suddenly they were all on the ground.

"Don't stop. Don't stop." Riddick urged, as the whooping and trilling of the aliens rose to a deafening crescendo in his ears. "Come on!" Riddick fell back to the rear of their line; urging them forward. "Move! Move! You know the way!" While he stood, un moving; turning to face the aliens, keep them off for as long as they could, Riddick slipped.

Why was he here? Why had he given himself so selflessly? They were all going to die! Riddick crab walked as fast as he could up the rock face, and out of the valley, as the other three ran for their lives.

Reaching the top Riddick ran, sprinting across the slippery mud, after Jackie, Imam, and Carolyn, but swerving wildly to evade the aliens. Riddick quickly found himself running away from the ship, between some buildings, to try and escape.

It was no use; an alien landed squarely in front of him, blocking his path, hallowed in bright purple in Riddick's night vision.

Playing on desperate hopes; remembering the skull, Riddick dashed up right in front of the alien's face, and into its blind spot, and slowly swaying back and forth with the thing to remain right in front, and out of sight.

Finally, the thing turned away, and Riddick walked slowly backwards.

Suddenly another alien landed right behind him, and sighted him.

The aliens charged at the same moment, and Riddick wrestled them back, wedging himself between their bodies, his skin giving way beneath their teeth and claws.

"AAARG!"

Somehow, he managed to slip out from between them, and they continued to fight each other. 'Not very bright.'

Staggering away as best he could, Riddick caught sight of a light, and moved towards it, his legs almost giving way beneath him. Catching himself on something, he slipped and fell into the mud.

"Riddick?"

It was Carolyn. Riddick fell forward and back; slamming into hard metal objects that knocked the air out of his lungs.

Arms wrapped themselves around Riddick and pulled him upward; holding onto him. "Ok, hold onto me. Hold onto me. We're going to get out of here." In all this pain and confusion her voice breathed reassuringly into his ear.

"I've got you. Come on." She was half carrying him now. He wasn't much more then a deadweight; they toppled over.

"Come on Riddick! Get up! Get up!" Carolyn's voice grew more and more desperate; in this stupor of pain Riddick was a helpless bystander to world. "Get up!" She was screaming now; there was nothing he could do.

But rage and fear are strength, and Riddick found himself hoisted once more against Carolyn's shoulder. "I said I'd die for them, not you." The words bit, but there would be time later to settle these differences.

"Let's move. Come on. Come on." This inability to be proactive had filled Riddick with what he could only guess to be fear, and he was so sorry.

They were fully on their feet now; stumbling back and forth like drunken dancers in an earthquake. He needed to breath; one foot in front of the other. Her face was so close, their bodies colliding over and over, arms wrapped firmly around one another.

Riddick felt her final breath across his cheek before he had fully registered that they had run into something; a shutter ran through their bodies as Carolyn smiled.

One heartbeat, two. Riddick's fingers slipped from Carolyn's as she rose into the air. Carolyn's blood soaked the front of his shirt.

Riddick fell onto his face; his eyes still pinned upon the darkness that she had disappeared into. Carolyn was dead.

Slowly Riddick fought to a sitting position; shock numbing his limbs to the pain even as they threatened to give way beneath him.

"Not for me." The words were a groan on his lips; playing over and over condescendingly in his head. She had gone back for the others, she had come back for him, but she had never expected to die for the narcissistic, backstabbing, self-serving, slime of the universe that was he. "Not for me!" He would never be able to make up for all the fucking things he'd done to her.

Riddick was never sure how he made it the last few yards to the ship. Rage can do funny things to a person; give them strength when they should be bleeding to death.

"With so much prayer to make up for, I scarcely know where to begin."

"I know where I'd start."

Riddick felt nothing; he readied the ship for launch, trying not to think about anything but escape. He was completely numb, and felt no pain. His lips tightened to hold back yet another flood of something that surged up from his stomach in a sickening bile.

There had to be something; some kind of restitution for the dead, for Carolyn, for everyone. Riddick paused and then slowly turned out all the lights.

"Riddick, what are you doing?" Jackie's voice was a mixture of trust and confusion; trust that Riddick was far from deserving.

The final lights dimmed and Riddick waited; the noise of aliens crawling over the ship was quick in coming.

Jackie was scared now. "Can we just get the hell out of here now?"

"We can't leave." Two aliens landed on the windshield; screaming. "Without saying goodnight." His fingers locked on the accelerator, Riddick forced the switch forward and the engines roared to life, consuming and disintegrating the filthy alien bodies that had fed on Carolyn.

Bodies fell left and right as the ship plowed through the lot of them. Riddick watched, unmoved, as he wrought his restitution.


End file.
